


Akhlys and her Poison

by greenolivetree



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon, Dark!Percy, F/M, Script Formatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 15:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19620151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenolivetree/pseuds/greenolivetree
Summary: This is the scene of Percy and Annabeth fighting Akhlys in Tartarus written in script format as though it were in a movie / tv show. True to book.





	Akhlys and her Poison

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend Fran, and I decided to post it on here! Sorry if the formatting is a bit wonky, it looks better in the doc. Tell me if you enjoy this type of writing! :)

TARTARUS

PERCY and ANNABETH are fighting the goddess AKHLYS. They are both

weak from fighting, and PERCY is thinking of a way to distract

the goddess from killing them both.

PERCY

“Hey, Happy!”

AKHLYS, the goddess of misery, turns to face the demi-god in shock.

AKHLYS

“What did you just call me?”

PERCY

“You heard me! You’re downright cheerful!”

PERCY makes brief eye contact with ANNABETH, raising his eyebrows to urge her to play along. AKHLYS tries to jab at PERCY’s head. In her rage, AKHLYS falls for the trick and PERCY leads the goddess away from ANNABETH.

PERCY

“I’m so glad to have met you. A delight!”

AKHLYS

“I’ll chop you into pieces and sacrifice you to Night. Your death will be slow and tortuous.”

ANNABETH staggers to her feet, shuffling through her bag. PERCY notices, and so does AKHLYS, however PERCY is determined to give ANNABETH more time.

PERCY

“Cuddly and warm! Optimistic and lovable!”

AKHLYS makes a choking sound, as if PERCY’s words were seizing her by the throat.

AKHLYS

“I will make you suffer for an eternity before it’s all over. I can do that, and I will.”

Poisonous plants spring up from the stone ground. They emit a green and white sap, wrapping around PERCY. He stumbles.

ANNABETH

(to self)

“Percy!”

(to AKHLYS)

“Hey, Miss Beautiful! Cheerful! Grins! Look at me!”

AKHLYS does not move. She is fixated on PERCY. PERCY falls to one knee, the poison kicking in. He cannot speak. 

AKHLYS

“You will feed the eternal darkness well. You shall die at the hands of Night!”

PERCY

(v.o.)

“If I could take water out of Jason’s lungs in Rome… then… then I could… Poison is partially water. It has to be.”

PERCY opens his eyes through the poison gas. He furrows his brows in concentration, and turns his hand as though he’s turning on a faucet. The gas warps and shoots towards AKHLYS. His demeanor changes, as his posture straightens and his shoulders square.

PERCY

“This is for the Seven.”

Each time PERCY speaks, a gas spike shoots into AKHLYS. It is soon realized that it is as though he is warping her blood.

PERCY

“This is for Annabeth, and all the bull she’s going through.”

You can only hear AKHLYS’ screams and PERCY’s voice. Other sounds are muffled.

ANNABETH

(muffled, in terror)

“Percy, stop!”

AKHLYS

“What are you doing?”

PERCY has a crazed look in his eyes.

PERCY

“It’s poison, Misery. That’s your thing, right? Poison? Is that what you’re known for?”

ANNABETH

(muffled)

“Stop it, please! Stop!”

A tear streams down AKHLYS’ face. PERCY does another faucet gesture and multiplies the water, filling the goddess’ throat, eyes, and nose. The goddess gags.

PERCY

“Feel my pain, Akhlys. Do you feel it? Is it writhing in your body like it writhes in my head?”

ANNABETH

(clear as day, voice hoarse)

“Percy! Stop! Please…”

PERCY looks at ANNABETH. His face softens at her in general, but he becomes surprised at his own doing.

PERCY

“You’re… You’re scared. Of me.”

ANNABETH

“Percy.”

PERCY drops AKHLYS from his grip, staring at her as she gasps for air. PERCY has tears falling from his eyes.

PERCY

(getting louder with each sentence)

“Get out of here. LEAVE! Get OUT!”

The goddess runs immediately, and PERCY walks slowly towards ANNABETH. She gives a moment of hesitation, but grabs his hand and interlocks their fingers.

ANNABETH

“Percy… I… some things aren’t meant to be controlled, okay?”

PERCY shifts his eyes around the cliff’s edge, refusing to make eye contact.

PERCY

“Okay.”

END SCENE


End file.
